Harry's Big Surprise
by snapeiscool
Summary: This isn't the kind of surprise you'd want. Harry finds out that he and Professor Snape share a past Harry would have never expected. Very good. Please R/R!
1. The Mysterious Package

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (they're not slaves!) Rowling does. But if you didn't know that  
  
you've obviously been living in a cave somewhere. But I own the plot and I'd better not catch  
  
her stealing it or else...  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Package  
  
Somewhere in England, on Number 4 Privet Drive a boy woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having the most awful dream though he couldn't remember what exactly it had been about. He reached up and touched the burning scar on his forehead, to remember his dream. This boy's name was, of course, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry shrugged off the dream and rolled over to look at his alarm clock. (It wasn't actually his - it was Dudley's - but he'd fixed it with a bent screwdriver that he'd found in one of Dudley's old tool sets.) The illuminated numbers read 3:15 a.m.  
  
Harry sighed. He had been 15 for over 3 hours now and not even known it. He'd nearly forgotten it was his birthday at all since the Dursley's didn't care or hadn't reminded him. He might get another coat hanger wrapped in wrapping paper if he was lucky, but Harry didn't really care. He was used to this sort of treatment by the Dursley's and he expected no more.  
  
Somewhere, in the Dursley household, Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough and roll over. He hoped that he would stay asleep in case Hedwig came back with the letter he was expecting from Sirius Black, his godfather.  
  
Harry sat straight up as he heard a small tapping noise on his window. "Speak of the Devil," he thought to himself, but when he looked up, he saw that it wasn't Hedwig. It was, in fact, a small brown and grey owl he'd never seen before. Harry opened the window to let it in. It flew in quietly and perched softly at the end of his bed.  
  
Harry reached over and gave it some food out of Hedwig's cage, and the owl took the food affectionately. Then it spread its wings and flew back out into the night, but not before dropping a small package on Harry's bed. Harry wondered why the owl was in such a hurry for, but he hardly had time to wonder before 3 more owls flew in. Harry hoped Uncle Vernon wouldn't hear the noise and wake up because he would probably turn purple and blow smoke out his ears if he saw those owls all around in his room.  
  
There was suddenly even more commotion added to the room as 2 more owls flew in, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that one of them was Hedwig.  
  
He now had 5 owls flying about his room, all of which had dropped a small package on his bed, and now they all expected to be fed. Harry shoved some food in front of each of them so they didn't start making a lot of racket and turned to his bed.  
  
There were now 6 small packages on his bed, and Harry didn't have to guess as to where 5 of them came from. They were undoubtedly from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius Black, and a school letter from Hogwarts. Harry still didn't have a clue as to where the sixth one came from so he decided he would open that one last.  
  
"Oh well," he shrugged to himself and sat down to open his first gift. On the top was a card from Ron with a short note that read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hows it going? I hope you are having a good birthday and aren't having a bad time with your cousin. Mum found this when we went shopping and insisted we get it for you, but I've also included some of Fred and George's latest Weazleys Wizarding Wheezes for Dudley.  
  
They're small candys that give whoever eats them really bad luck for 24 hours. Fred and George tried it on Percy who had bad luck all day. He broke his bedroom mirror, nearly got knocked out cold when Bill's broomstick went haywire, and slipped and fell in a great big mud puddle right in front of his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. He wouldn't speak to anyone but Mum for days which is a good thing...  
  
Anyways, everythings great here and we're going to Diagon Alley next week. We'll pick you up my Muggle car if your Aunt and Uncle don't mind. Enjoy your gift!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry grinned and eagerly opened his package. A few handfuls of candys shaped just like Dudley's favorite Muggle sweet - Sugar Shockers - spilled out onto his bed. "This ought to be interesting," he thought to himself.  
  
But then something shiny caught his eye and he opened the rest of his parcel. Inside was a smaller version of Dumbledore's pensieve and another short note from Ron.  
  
Harry - Mum reckons you'll have a lot on your mind this year and this  
  
will help some. Personally, I think she's worried about Volde-  
  
mort but I don't see why. I mean, you'll be safe at Hogwarts...  
  
right?  
  
Bye - Ron  
  
Harry knew how worried Ron's mom always got over Harry and he supposed she was just trying to make his life a little easier by getting him the pensieve. Leave it to Ron to start worrying about things. But he didn't exactly know how to use it, so he decided he'd ask Dumbledore when he got to Hogwarts, and with that he shoved it aside and turned to the next package.  
  
This time he opened up a letter from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
do hope you are having a Happy Birthday. Don't let you your aunt and uncle get you down!  
  
Are you going to Diagon Alley with Ron next week? I think that's when I'm going too! I picked you up something last time I was there and I hope you like it.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry opened her package and wondered how Hermione always seemed to give out the best gifts. Two years ago she gave him a Broomstick Servicing Kit that he appreciated very much and this time she had gotten him a book called Quidditch Tricks and Top Picks.  
  
He opened the book to see some of the most detailed Quidditch strategy he had ever seen, and as he was flipping through the pages, he even saw mention of the famous Wronski Feint.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin at Hermione's gift as he started to turn Hagrid's gift over. He wondered what Hagrid had sent him and dearly hoped it wasn't a biting book like the last time. He opened it slowly and carefully, ready to curse whatever came flying out at him, when he saw it was just a small tin filled with Hagrid's newest food creation.  
  
The enclosed note said they were called dirt cookies, but they looked oddly like chocolate chip...Harry decided he would have a fun time giving these to Dudley as well.  
  
He quickly opened the note from Hogwarts because he already knew what that one was. He got one every year. It was from Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, informing him as to when school started, and what supplies he would be needing this year.  
  
He couldn't wait to open his note from Sirius. He hadn't heard from him all summer and really wanted to know what was going on and if he had heard anything about Voldemort. He was quite dissapointed at the letter he found.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am to be staying somewhere but I can't tell you where in  
  
this letter is intercepted. Don't worry. When you get to Hogwarts I  
  
will explain everything to you, as Dumbledore has been kind enough  
  
to lend me secret access to the castle should I wish it. I will be in  
  
contact and I wish you a very happy birthday.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry wished Sirius would have told him more but he was glad he would get to see him again when he got to Hogwarts. He missed his Godfather a lot and knew he was innocent despite the fact, he'd spent nearly 13 years in Azkaban for a crime he was accused of committing. But then Harry remembered he still had one more package to open.  
  
He regarded the last package with some curiosity. He didn't really know who it was from so he tore open the letter that came with it first.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
If memory serves me correctly, I do believe today is your  
  
birthday (not that I would normally care) but I have taken the  
  
liberty in getting you something that you might appreciate. I  
  
suppose I could also say it is something your father would get you...  
  
but then again you probably wouldn't understand.  
  
Regards,  
  
Someone You Know  
  
Harry just looked puzzled. Someone he knew? He knew a lot of people. And why wouldn't they want to tell him who they were? He also wondered who wouldn't normally care about his birthday and why the did now, and there was still that bit about his father...  
  
Harry decided to open the package because it might give him some clue as to who sent it. He quickly decided that it didn't.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in front of him was the latest new broom to come out on the market, the Flame Stick 500. It was only a couple of weeks old. Harry gasped. Whoever had bought this had to have spent a small fortune on it, and Harry couldn't imagine who would just throw that much money away on him.  
  
He picked up the Flame Stick 500 Owners Manual and saw that this broom was much more updated than his Firebolt. It was equipped with a padded stick, a small compass, a stick warmer, and a variety of other small gadgets that really made the value of this gift so extroadinary.  
  
After Harry was done marveling at his new broomstick, he wrote a reply to Ron and Hermione (telling them all about the mysterious note and letter of course), a thank-you note to Hagrid, and he didn't write anything back to Sirius because he would talk to him when school started.  
  
He really wanted to write back to whomever sent him the broom and thank them a million thanks but their owl had flown off almost immediately after delivering the package. He kind of felt bad.  
  
Harry looked back at the alarm clock and realized it was now 4:15. With a great sigh, he got back in bed, shoving his presents aside until tomorrow and covered up with his old musty blanket.  
  
He closed his eyes as he began to relive his dream... 


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (they're not slaves!) Rowling does. But if you didn't know that you've obviously been living in a cave somewhere. But I own the plot and I'd better not catch her stealing it or else...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
It was a sunny Tuesday morning and Ron and his family were coming to pick Harry up in the car to go to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. Harry couldn't wait. Hermione had convinced her parents to let Harry stay at the Granger's for the remainder of the holidays, and he was thrilled. He didn't have to spend one more day at the Dursley's this year. Hopefully Sirius Black would be found innocent before school let out again and that way he could stay with him next summer.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. He remembered what had happened when he had asked Uncle Vernon if he could go.  
  
He had been sitting in the kitchen eating cold toast when his Uncle Vernon had walked in. Harry had glanced up and putting on his most convincing look had said, "Uncle Vernon. Can I ask you something?"  
  
Uncle Vernon had glared at him very suspiciously because one of the Dursley's number one rules was not to ask questions. But then very hesistantly asked, "What?"  
  
"The Weasleys want to pick me up next Tuesday to go shopping for school, and then I want to stay at another friend's house until school starts." Harry didn't dare say Hermione's name because he didn't want Uncle Vernon to know he would be staying with a girl.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes flashed menacingly. "Hmph. Well, you're not going. Not after what happened last time that rubbish came to pick you up."  
  
"But Uncle Vernon," Harry calmly replied, trying his best to sound convincing, they are coming by car, and this way you won't have to put up with me until next summer. Gee, I'll vet my God-Father wouldn't be very happy if I didn't get to see my friends. I think he might be rather upset."  
  
It appeared that Uncle Vernon had forgotten about Sirius Black and he had turned several shakes of white before regrettingly allowing Harry to go as long as the Weasleys stayed as short a time as possible. Harry had been so happy he had raced upstairs leaving Uncle Vernon grumbling behind him, packed up all his stuff, and even allowed Dudley to have a few more Sugar Shockers. At least that's what Dudley thought they were. Harry couldn't help but laught when he had heard Dudley bounce all the way down the stairs. He had the brain the size of a flea.  
  
Now today was the day and just when Harry thought if he had to wait one more minute he might Avada Kedavra himself, he heard a car horn. He raced down the stairs with all his stuff before the Dursleys could change their mind, and hopped in the car. Finally he was free!  
  
As Harry got in the car, he saw that only Ron and Mr. Weasley were inside. "Where is everyone?" he asked.  
  
"We're meeting everyone at Diagon Alley," came Ron's reply.  
  
"Oh, ok." Harry grinned.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just remembered I gave Dudley some Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes a couple of hours ago but I never got to see the effects.  
  
"Thats too bad," Ron replied.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned around to face Harry and Ron. "All buckled up, boys? Wouldn't want to trouble those Muggle Policemen because you two aren't wearing your seatbelts. Right then. Now which button makes this confound thing invisible again? Oh yes. I remember now."  
  
Mr. Weasley pushed a small green button and the car started to move.  
  
"Uhhh, Dad. I don't think that was it."  
  
"Of course not, son. That one can't have been it. Hmmm..."  
  
"Mr. Weasley. We are going in reverse," Harry said.  
  
All of a sudden Harry heard a large THUMP and the car stopped abruptly.  
  
Mr. Weasley whirled around. "What in Merlin's name..."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before hopping out of the car to take a look. Harry had to stifle a laugh at what he saw.  
  
There was Dudley laying face down on the cement driveway clutching his knee and whimpering like a fool. His rump was stuck up in the air and that was what had halted the car's progression.  
  
Ron didn't even bother trying to keep quiet. He was rolling on the ground, eyes all teary from laughter, and howling like a maniac, when Harry glanced over at him.  
  
"Ron! Keep quiet!" Mr. Weasley shouted, "You'll get us in trouble with the Muggles!"  
  
It was too late though. Uncle Vernon came out, face veet red, with Aunt Petunia close in tow.  
  
"Oh, Duddykins what's the matter? Come here. Mommy will fix it." Aunt Petunia hurried over to Dudley and started smothering him with attention which only made Ron laugh even harder.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY YOU RUDDY BOY?" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Excuse me..." Mr. Weasley started to say.  
  
"I oughtta kick you square in your behind boy..."  
  
"Excuse me..." Mr. Weasley tried again.  
  
"Dudley, where's your Smelting Stick?"  
  
By now the noise had reached its peak with Ron laughing, Dudley whimpering, Aunt Petunia fussing, and Uncle Vernon bellowing, and Mr. Weasley had had enough.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!"  
  
He shouted so loudly that Mrs. Next-door stuck her head out and started walking over to see what all the commotion was about. All the noise stopped and Harry grimaced.  
  
Mr. Weasley had turned as red as his hair. "Get off that boy you ignorant woman," he said to Aunt Petunia, "I would be crying too if I had you fussing all over me."  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at Mr. Weasley. "How dare you talk to my wife like that..."  
  
"QUIET!! Stand up boy!" He pointed at Dudley who stood up revealing a large scrape on his knee. "Merlin! All this noise for a harmless scuff." He muttered a simple healing charm and Dudley's knee healed itself.  
  
"As for you," he pointed at the curious neighbor-lady whose eyes were as big as saucers, "Didn't you ever learn to mind your own business?!Obliviate!"  
  
A glazed dreamy look passed over the woman's face, then she looked around confused. She turned around and walked back to her house muttering, "You're going crazy, Grace, you're going crazy. One of these days..."  
  
Mr. Weasley turned back to his audience. "Now then, ron, Harry, in the car. You-" he pointed at Dudley, "Stop your incessant whining and move before I back over you again. Good day." With that he opened his car door and got in. Harry heard the slam and flinched. He and Ron looked at each other and got in the car slowly. Harry didn't ever think he'd be more afraid of Mr. Weasley than he was of Uncle Vernon but right now he was. He wondered how Ron must feel.  
  
He gave Ron a sympathetic look as an eerie silence settled in the Weasley's car. Then , Mr. Weasley pushed a few more buttons (with a little more force than was probably required) and the car became invisible and rose into the air.  
  
They sat in that same silence for what seemed like hours and Ron pulled out a Quidditch magazine about the Chudley Cannons to pass the time. Harry didn't really have anything to do so he instead thought about what he might do at Hermione's later on. He wondered what sort of things she did at her house or what it looked like even. He pictured walls shelved with books, magazines, or anything containing any sort of information. Hermione probably had 3 extra copies of Hogwarts, A History lying around somewhere and Harry was sure she had gotten all her homework done the first 2 weeks they had been on break. She had probably even done it twice over.  
  
Harry heard Mr. Weasley sigh from the front seat of the car. "Gee Harry, I didn't realise how ignorant your relatives were."  
  
That statement seemed to ease the tension in the car. Soon Ron and Harry were engaged in a conversation about this year's classes and Quidditch season.  
  
Harry told Ron about the mysterious package he'd recieved on his birthday and Ron looked excited and asked if he could try it when they got to Hogwarts.  
  
Pretty soon the Weasley's car neared the Leaky Cauldron and pulled into an abandoned parking lot. Mr. Weasley turned off the invisibility shield protecting the car and instructed Ron and Harry to get out. They had to carry their bags at least until they got to Diagon Alley so that the Muggles didn't wonder why the bags were levititating themselves.  
  
They reached the Leaky Cauldron and Mr. Weasley told the boys they should go in and have a few butterbeers before meeting up with the rest of the Weasleys and Grangers.  
  
They walked in and set down their bags at a small table. Harry's fingers were sore from carrying them. No sooner had they sat down, then Hermione and her parents walked in.  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" Harry shouted and waved.  
  
Hermione saw him and led her parents over to where Harry was sitting. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron." Hermione greeted them in the familiar tone she had used for 4 years. She gestured at her parents. "Sit down Dad, Mom. Have you ever had a butterbeer?"  
  
With that they all had a pleasant conversation with Mr. Weasley inquiring the Grangers about Muggle appliances and Ron, Harry, and Hermione chattering excitedly about the year to come. 


End file.
